


【Seulrene】Two Shadows

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [11]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 4





	【Seulrene】Two Shadows

*70  
*07

*小分隊預告片之隨筆產物  
*所以很短，以後可能會發展成中篇（也可能不會XD)

-

咚、咚、咚…。  
我的心跳像是低沉又急促的鼓聲。

焰火、灰燼、炙熱、刺眼。

黑暗。

只有在太陽被遮住的時候。  
我才會見到她。

「因為只有這個時候，我們都沒有影子。」  
「我明明說過了好幾遍，康瑟琪。」

「人類都這麼笨嗎。」

我才不笨。  
是你每次都不說清楚，總是這樣，想來就來，想走就走。  
明明晚上就會出現的你，也沒有每一晚都來啊。

「瑟琪。」  
「是不是我表現的不夠好，讓你還有別的心思生氣？」

我抬起頭，看見裴柱現吹彈可破的肌膚，還有近乎完美的冷豔面孔。  
她的視線漫不經心的在我身上遊走，明明手指正在做一些壞透了的動作。

酥麻的感覺直直撞進骨子裡，我抬起頭，竭力的抑制喉間的喘息，卻只是更方便了裴柱現在我的鎖骨處胡亂親吻，留下曖昧的痕跡。

「我累了，自己坐上來動吧。」  
她把我一把撈了起來，無預警的抽離我的身體，又露出那個無害的樣子，笑盈盈的。

說真的，比起她笑，我更喜歡她嚴肅的樣子。  
我真的愛死她抬起眉毛，微微皺著眉，專注的佔有我。

比起怪獸，說她是惡魔更不為過。

因為身下猛烈的刺激，我忍不住顫抖，連呻吟也變的破碎，我被名為情慾的海水衝的亂七八糟的，只好閉起眼，攀住她單薄的後背，像是在尋找浮木。

比起被拋上頂峰的那一刻，我想更令我深陷的，是她總會於那一刻，在額間賜予我一個溫柔的吻。

比起成為你的太陽。  
我更像是你的影子。

她曾說。  
我們都是彼此的影子。

可我覺得只有我是你的影子。  
只為了你而活的影子。

因為有你，我才會存在。

永遠看不見光芒。  
也無所謂。

2020.06.21  
By 阿禾


End file.
